Yuketsu Fukai
Yuketsu Fukai is a Tokubetsu Jōnin specializing in medical ninjutsu. He is war orphan born and was raised in Kirigakure by his uncle. Background Yuketsu was raised by his uncle after the death of his father during the Third Shinobi World War. His childhood was simple, if somewhat sheltered for a child living in Kirigakure at the time. He had little association with other children his age, and spent most of his time with his uncle, helping around the house, reading, and listening to stories from his uncle to pass the time. When he finally came to the right age, Yuketsu joined the academy in order to become a ninja like the parents he had heard of through his uncles stories. Although exhibiting no real promise in any form of combat jutsu, he did show a somewhat striking affinity for medical ninjutsu and an ability to calm and befriend those around him. His team was assumedly successful in the completion of their training, but instead of remaining with them, he was removed from general training and forwarded as an apprentice to the medical section of the village. During his training his greater ability as a medical-nin was finally revealed, as he quickly proved his aptitude for the specialization. This eventually led to him researching other methods with which to provide medical aid, ultimately leading to the development of his own specialized method of medical ninjutusu that allowed for blood transfusions without the need of the necessary machinery. Eventually, his particular skill set was noticed by the Mizukage at the time, and his was scouted as a medical-nin to personally assist the ANBU. Although this turned out to not be for the usage with which it had originally been developed for, but rather for its ability to extract and manipulate blood freely. Personality Yuketsu is a friendly, if serious nin who takes his role seriously and never gives up until he gets the job done. He has a calm and reassuring bed-side manner and can easily improve the mood of any situation simply by speaking out and providing his insights and empathetic attitude. He has a great deal of respect for the elders and peers around him, and this extends especially to the Mizukage and assistants, as well as the medical staff that provided his training, and overall his uncle. He is eager to help people and get things done, but is able to make the hard decisions and prioritize particular people, things and jobs over others if necessary. This professionalism can be intimidating to some, but can be quickly dispelled in most cases by simple reasoning. Over his years serving with the ANBU, he has become somewhat jaded, and has grown to subtly resent his duties with them as it has slowly twisted his medical ninjutsu into something entirely different from which it had been developed for. Although it was common for him to utilize it to heal and save his allies and protect targets, a darker side of the jutsu was developed by him on the urging of his superiors. Covert extractions of blood became a commonplace actions, as the usefulness of having a sample of someones blood could never be overstated for the ANBU. This however sat well with him, what began to niggle at his conscience was when he was ordered to begin using it to harm or kill. Infusing poison through blood into peoples bodies , diffusing it to spread toxins quickly and extracting large amounts of blood of sleeping individuals and interrogation targets all began to weight heavy on his mind. Due to this he has developed a cold and efficient side to his personality, specifically for situations where the difficult actions must be made. Appearance Yuketsu wears the typical slate grey flak jacket of Kirigakure, with a high neck guard and shoulder pads marked with the villages emblem much like the custom style made for the ANBU. He wears his forehead protector on his head and has short short dark brown hair that falls evenly around his head. Under each of his grey eyes a 'I' is marked in black. His most striking feature is his preference for covering the majority of his torso and arms in bandages, including and times his lower face. Originally this stemmed from the need to keep his hands relatively clean in order to prevent infections of patients, but since the usage of his personal jutsu, it also hides the scars on his arms from the repeated incisions made to transfuse his own blood into others. Finally, he wears the signature light blue pinstripe pants worn by the majority of of Kirigakure nin and carries bottles and vials in pouches and boxes on his belt. These contain a variety of toxins as well as clean adn empty tubes to store blood samples. Abilities Ninjutsu Water Release Yuketsu is proficient with the use of water release, however he lacks the raw power of most users. He does however have a high degree of ability with the manipulation of water and substances with a high water content such as blood. Medical Ninjutsu He has the necessary ability to use ninjutsu such as the chakra scalpel and which to a degree he has developed to use offensively with taijutsu. He also shows a strong ability with the mystical palm technique. However, his main specialization comes from the insertion and extraction of substances from the human body. Having learnt the delicate illness extraction technique, he question whether the same thing could not be done for blood, ultimately leading to the development of his own ninjutsu based around the extraction, insertion and modification of blood from both himself and others. They were all named with the prefix of 'Medical Water Release', and these were then classified by their purpose. - Blood Transfusion: Allows blood to be manipulated and transferred from one body to another via even small incisions in the body. - Blood Infusion: Allows sample of blood to be inserted into the body that can make it's way to particular areas such as organs. These samples can be mixed with toxins or antibodies, depending on the situation. - Blood Diffusion: This accelerates the movement of blood throughout the body and can aid in the clotting and healing of wounds. It can also be used to spread toxins or antibodies at an accelerated rate, or to increase blood loss. - Blood Extraction: This allows blood to be extracted via wounds at varying rates depending on the what is required. Taijutsu Throughout his time in the academy Yuketsu was never well known for his taijutsu ability, however upon joining up with the ANBU, it was made clear that he would need to develop his proficiency with the jutsu, if nothing but to protect himself. This necessity led him to seek out training from other members and nin around the village, eventually developing his proficiency to a respectable level. This 'respectable level' is however, not particularly high. Category:DRAFT